


Fairytales [Toothiana's Brother x Reader]

by Celestlian



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Het, Lesbian Character of Colour, OC/You - Freeform, Original Male Character of Colour - Freeform, ROTG - Freeform, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Being a neighbour of Jamie Bennett is strange. Meeting an unknown feathery being at night is even stranger.





	

"I wanna change the world!"

"Really? How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know," Jamie said with a frown. "But I will!" he beamed, now determined. He suddenly hissed in pain. "Ow! I'm gonna go and wash up. See you (Y/N)!" He ran off. You picked up the tooth that your friend had forgotten.  
"Jamie...!"  
However, there was no answer. With a sigh, you stuffed the tooth into your pocket.

Being the neighbour of Jamie Bennett was strange. You'd been pulled into his world at the tender (and current) age of 17; the guardians were real, he'd said, and you hadn't believed him at first. However, he'd persuaded you, and upon meeting them you were happy you believed in them.

Jack was like a brother to you, and North and Sandy were father figures. Bunny was more an uncle figure, but you appreciated his concern, even though it could be excessive and annoying at times.

And there was Tooth.

Oh Tooth.

You and her were knit-tight, like peas in a pod. You shared secrets, laughed, all the rest of it - just as sisters would do.

However, she had never shared one particular secret with you. Unfortunately for you, you were about to find out in the scariest way possible.

At the end of that same day, you had gotten into your pyjamas and turned out the light. You tried to sleep, but somehow you just couldn't get some rest. In the midst of your tossing and turning, you were unaware of the squeak that signaled your window being opened, nor did you hear the sound of feathers being ruffled by the slight summer breeze that blew into your room. You were awoken by the wind, and sat up in your bed, weary. You had just been on the verge of falling asleep when...

Wait a minute. Was someone in your room?!

You opened your mouth to scream, but a brown-skinned hand covered it.  
"Ssh!" a male voice said quietly.  
Your eyes widened. You looked at the tooth in his hand. The stranger took away his hand from your mouth. Your eyes were still wide in shock. Then, you frowned, looking at him closely.

The stranger (or should I say _intruder_ ) had black clothes on. He had dark blue eyes and brown skin, and was taller than Toothiana.

Hang on.

No no, it couldn't be. Was he...?

"Do you know Toothiana?"

The words tumbled out your mouth and immediately his eyes narrowed, as if almost accusingly.

"How do _you_ know her?"

The last thing you saw was his shimmering blue eyes as your vision dimmed. 

 

_

 

"Hello."  
"What is it?"  
Tooth turned round. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"  
"I needed to tell you something. I came across a girl, about my age, and then she asked if I knew you, and I responded with the same question, and then she fainted."  
"What did she look like?"

He described the girl's appearance. Toothiana narrowed her eyes.  
"Oh-ho. Oh, you did _not._ "  
"What do you think?" he asked boredly.

Toothiana growled and snatched the tooth from him, examined it closely, then put it in Jamie Bennett's memory box before turning to the exit of the palace. 

"Where are you going?"  
"To her. I know her. And you are coming with me."  
Fuming, Toothiana zoomed towards your house at full speed.

 

You had woken up. It was now morning, and you were getting ready for the day when you found the tooth fairy zooming in through your still open window, dragging a strange male lookalike in by the arm.  
"(Y/N), did you see him last night?"  
"Someone came into my room and stole Jamie's tooth." Your eyes widened. "I fainted!"  
"You did. It was quite amusing actually." He smiled wryly and Toothiana frowned before smiling apologetically at you. "Sorry for this (Y/N)."  
"It's okay. I know you'll deal with him later. Where's Jamie's tooth?"  
"In the rightful box. Say - " she turned to him and was now frowning - "why did you retrieve the tooth?"  
"Well, I sensed it and just went for it." He paused, smirking at you. "And I met a pretty girl on the way."  
To your surprise and his amusement, you blushed.  
"Who is this?" You asked. Toothiana sighed.  
"I didn't mention him but...he's my brother."

You nearly spat out your breakfast. 

_"What?"_

"I know. Strange, isn't it?" he chuckled slightly. "I'm Toothruvesh." 

You took another look at him. Without his black clothes, he seemed different; more confident, almost. Toothruvesh had the same colour scheme as Toothiana, except his feathers were a darker shade. Unlike Toothiana, his face was more solemn, and he held an air of authority. You weren't sure whether you could trust him or not.

"...Most call me Vesh," he said. You smiled at him, realising you'd missed most of his introduction, but you caught the last part.  
"Alright Vesh, it was nice meeting you. See you later you two."  
"Bye!"

Toothiana and Toothruvesh flew out the window. Vesh looked back at you, and his shimmering blue eyes caught your own beautiful (E/C) ones. He then turned back and continued forward with his sister until he was out of sight.

You didn't notice the blush on your cheeks, nor the heart that pounded in your chest. But you smiled, and realised you were happier than before.

This was going to be a good day.


End file.
